Secret Desires of the Heart
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: COMPLETED-RandyOCRob and HHHOCJericho, Two sisters have everthing going for them, maybe more than they want. Both involved in loving relationships, what happens when life deals them each a twist.
1. Randy Candy

A/N: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars, Smackdown and Raw brands belong to World Wrestling Entertainment. After long consideration I decided to put this story up. R&R if you want but I wrote this purely for my sister's entertainment and mine(lol) I just thought you might enjoy it as much as we did. I do know that WWE Superstar Triple H's real name is Paul Levesque, however, I didn't want to call him Paul. I know the same is said for Jericho(Chris Irvine) I just like their character names better :)

Smackdown

Houston, TX

In the women's locker room, Autumn was warming up, getting ready for her match later against Torrie Wison. The backstage monitors were showing the current match going on. As Autumn lifted her weights, she couldn't help but be intrigued with the match. Rather she was _intrigued _with a certain man in the ring.

"Hey Dawn, have you ever really noticed _him_?" Asked Autumn as she put down the weights.

"Who?"

"Him!" Exclaimed Autumn, as she pointed at the guy on the tv screen. Dawn just looked at her like she was totally nuts.

"You can't be seriously interested in him. What about Randy?" Autumn don't be crazy."

Dawn said as she applied her lip gloss.

"Who said I was interested? I just asked if you have ever _really_ paid any attention to him."

Dawn smirked and shook her head. "He seems to be an ok guy, but not my type."

Autumn just looked at Dawn and rolled her eyes. They have been best friends for years. The two were as close as sisters and the older Dawn always looks out for 'Audi', as Dawn likes to call her. And although Dawn was a big flirt, Audi knew Dawn was very much in love with Dave Batista.

"Dawn, I know you want what's best for me and I appreciate that. But what you think is best and what I think is a different matter. I really think I need to move on."

Dawn took a deep breath and though for a second before she spoke. "Audi, I love you like a sister and I know Randy is good for you. He is so sweet to you and he really loves you. It's in everything he does and it's definately all over his face. He is lost in you." Autumn turned her head to try to catch the last of the match. She wanted to catch another glimpse of the man she intended to pursue. Autumn thought to herself, "Marrying Randy is not an option in my book."

"Damn it Dawn, you caused me to miss the end of the match." With that, Autumn stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with her Dawn?" Torrie asked with concern.

"Nothing Torrie. She just has a lot on her mind. Ever since Randy proposed she's been acting like it's the end of the world, instead of being on top of the world.

"Oh, that's so sweet. They make such a cute couple. I hope she comes to realize how lucky she is. I mean, Randy is a doll." Torrie gave a wink and left the locker room.

Backstage in the catering area, Autumn was on a mission. Checking her appearance in the silver coffee pot, she proceeded to walk over to the table where Jamie, Shelton, Rob(VanDam), Charlie, Sable, Renee and Kurt were all sitting. Her eyes locked in on her unsuspecting future boy toy and just as she was about to speak to him, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Autumn, we need you in Heyman's office to cut the promo for your match against Torrie." Josh Matthews said as he quickly ran off, before she could protest. "Oh well", Autumn thought as she left the group to their conversation. It will be better to make my move when no one else is around anyway. God forbid word get back to Randy over at Raw, that I was flirting my ass off with another guy. After all she really didn't want to hurt him, she just didn't want to _marry _him, or anyone else, for that matter. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger and sighed, as she thought of the day he proposed.

Flashback

"_You know you will always be my girl, the one true love of my life." Randy said as he pulled her close._

"_Oh Randy, you are so sweet. I love you!" Autumn told him as she inhaled his cologne and laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Flight 486 to Chicago is delayed due to weather conditions." The announcement came across the speakers as Randy looked at his watch. They were suppose to be on their way to Chicago for a couple of days of relaxation, but snowy weather was going to cost them a few hours. "Damn." Randy said._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" Autumn looked up at him admiring the huge dimple in his chin and the sparkle of his eyes._

"_Nothing for you to worry about. We are going to miss our dinner reservations though." Randy had been planning this weekend for months. He refused to let bad weather delay his plans. He guessed he would just have to make due with the situation._

"_Oh Ran, it's no big deal. You worry too much. I'm not even hungry. I'm happy as long as I am with you." Autumn leaned over and kissed his dimple. Randy smiled and hugged her close._

"_Well, since we are here, why don't we get a snack and have a few drinks at the bar?" Randy had a new plan and he prayed it would work._

"_Sure. Sounds good to me. See I told you there is nothing to worry about. This will be like an adventure." Audi said as she playfully punched him in the arm. Hand-in-hand, they walked to the bar and Autumn excused herself to go to the ladies room. Randy ordered their drinks and a bowl of popcorn, because he knew his girl loved popcorn. Autumn made her way to the table._

"_Ohh, popcorn! You love to spoil me don't you?"_

"_Only the best for you babe." Randy said with a wink as he turned up his beer._

_Autumn reached in the bowl for a handful of popcorn as she started to put it in her mouth, she noticed a shiny object under a cornel of corn._

"_What the hell?" She said as she glanced at Randy, who had a huge smile on his face. Autumn picked out the object and gasped._

"_Oh Randy!!!" She said as she clutched the three carat diamond engagement ring, Leaping up from the table, she ran around to Randy and jumped in his lap. Throwing her arms around his neck, she squealed, "Randy, I love you!"_

_Randy hugged her tight and managed to catch his breath long enough to ask her, "So is that a yes?" Autumn leaned back, with tears in her eyes and a smile as big as Texas she replied, "But Randy, you haven't asked me anything yet." Randy picked her up off his lap and swung her around so that she was now sitting in the chair. He took the ring from her hand anf got down on one knee._

"_Autumn, you light up my life. You bring me so much happiness. I love you with all my heart and I want us to be together forever. You complete me. Will you marry me?"_

_Autumn looked at him and saw the sincerity and love in his eyes as they began to water. Her own tears began to fall, tears of joy and love._

"_Yes Randy! Yes, I will marry you! I love you so much." She said through tears as they embraced._

__End Flashback

"Come on Josh, let's get this over with. My match is in thirty minutes."

Josh grabbed his mic and the cameraman gave the signal to start the interview.

Josh: "This is your first match against Torrie since returning from the shoulder injury she caused you last month at Backlash. How do you feel?"

Autumn: "How the hell do you think I feel, you weenie? I've busted my ass for this company and I have worked hard to get where I am. So how do you think I feel to be sidelined for a month by some bleach blonde twit? Torrie has been running her mouth about how I am only here because of my father. Well, let's see what the dirty whore has to say when I unleash my skills in the ring and make her tap out to my daddy's signature move.......................The Crippler Crossface!!!"

The match started slow but went well. Autumn knocked Torrie down with a powerful clothesline. The two exchanged slap shots and Torrie got in a few kicks. Torrie hit Autumn with a modified bulldog and climbed to the second rope for a leg drop, Audi was able to roll out of the way. Slowly the two made their way back to their feet. Autumn's mind was elsewhere as she went for an arm drag and Torrie countered, rolling Audi up in a small package, getting the two-count. Audi kicked out, reversed it and hit Torrie with the Crossface causing her to tap out.

Back in the locker room Autumn was so confused. She really did care for Randy, but this new guy has her full attention. And besides that, she just wasn't ready for marriage. She could tell Randy that they should wait, but she knew Randy was ready to settle down and live the married lifestyle. White picket fence and all that crap. She really didn't know if she could deal with losing him completely. He is an all or nothing type of guy, so she knew they couldn't break up and just be friends. And she really did want him in her life, just not as a husband. Autumn needed to get her mind off things before she went crazy. Knowing just who to call to cheer her up, she took her cell phone out of her bag. She dialed the number of her older, self absorbed sister, Melony.

A/N: Just wanted to say I will continue this if everyone likes it, if not I will just keep it to myself :) Everyone has a different writing style so be nice to everyone you review. Remember to do unto others as you would have them do unto you. Therefore, if you don't want anyone copying your ideas, don't copy mine or anyone else's....Making no apologies for being me...........


	2. Blue Sky Bar

A/N: Thank you to you guys that reviewed my first chappie :) I'm really happy all the Randy fans liked it. So, as always I don't own any WWE Superstars, Raw and Smackdown brands belong to World Wrestling Entertainment. Hey, we all have dreams....Don't hate the playa, hate the game. For those of you that don't know 'gorilla' refers to the area right behind the tron curtain..Oh you guys know what 'gorilla' means.Enjoy......;)

Raw

Albany, New York

Melony was in Eric Bischoff's office discussing the promo for the unveiling of the new Divas 2004 magazine, which she was on the cover of.

"It's a really great year for you Mel. You really deserve this." Eric said, while admiring the magazine cover.

"Thanks Eric! It's really exciting and I am so honored that the fans voted me the Divas covergirl. I'm just so thrilled Eric." Melony gave Bischoff a hug, and took a seat on the chair.

"Ok, we need to cut a promo for the build up of Melony vs Trish at SummerSlam. I want you to really sell Trish as the heel. It's going to all center around her losing out to you for the cover of the Divas magazine. What do you think babe?"

Melony was about to respond when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id. Reconizing the number, she turned to Eric, "Sorry, but I really need to take this. I'll be back to do the promo." Melony walked out into the hallway before answering the call.

"Hey Audi! It's about time you called. How are you?"

"Things are ok. I just had a match and thought I would give you a call before we head out. I just needed to hear a friendly voice." Autumn smiled as she thought of all the crazy times she had shared with her sister.

"I'm glad you called. Have you talked to Randy yet?"

"No." Autumn sighed, knowing she should call him.

"Why not Audi? He's going crazy worrying about you. He's like a lost puppy without you. You should see the look in those big blue eyes. He says he hasn't talked to you in a week. Why haven't you returned his messages?"

"It's hard to explain, although that is why I called. I just can't talk to Ran right now. I'm too confused." Autumn whined.

"Confused!" Mel yelled. "What the hell are you confused about this week? Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just hate to see Randy so sad. You have had us all worried by not calling."

Mel would never understand her position, Autumn thought. After all Melony was a top diva in the WWE and had a wonderful boyfriend, Chris Jericho, whom _she_ would never cheat on. Her life was full of fun, wild, crazy adventures. And Autumn knew Mel would consider her crazy for even considering going out with another guy. But Autumn couldn't help it. Where Mel completely loved her career in the WWE, Audi felt like she needed more. She wanted excitement and a definate change. She could never see herself sitting at home playing wifey to anyone.

"Listen Mel, I'm sorry I haven't called. My mind has been working overtime. And I think I'm starting to fall for a guy I hardly know."

The phone was silent as Autumn waited for Mel's response.

"I think you've fallen alright. Fallen off the ring apron and hit your head one too many times!" Melony exclaimed, with a hint of anger in her voice. What was her little sister thinking? Melony couldn't believe what she had just heard. Audi had a great guy. Randy would walk to the moon for her if she ask him too. He was _so_ sweet. Melony thought about her own boyfriend and how she wished he would make time for her. Randy would never put his career ahead of Audi like Chris does. Mel shook her head to try to make the sadness go away and realized Autumn was in the middle of describing this guy she was crushing on.

"... laid back, charming, handsome, and is a _great _conversationalist. Not to mention, he has an ass you can bounce a quarter off of. And he has these amazing eyes. One look into them and my heart does a flip. It's as if his eyes are saying let's take a walk along the beach, watch the sunset, and see where this goes. I feel like fate is pushing me into his arms." Autumn took a deep breath and exhaled into the phone.

"Well, that's a really romantic description Autumn. But what about Randy? He's given you his heart, his love and everything else you could ask for. Are you willing to throw what you two have away because you _think_ fate is pushing you towards another guy? Guys like Randy don't come along often. Just make sure you aren't writing a check your heart can't cash." With that said Melony hung up her phone and went back into Eric's office.

"Everything ok?" Eric asked noticing the sad look on Mel's face.

"Yeah. I just hate that people don't always realize what a good thing they have until it's gone."

Eric patted her on the back and decided it was best not to delve any deeper. If Melony wanted him to know, she would tell him.

"Ok babe. Let's get this promo done and the Corona are on me." Eric stepped behind the camera man and watched Mel take off her robe to reveal a skimpy, red bikini. It looked amazing on her shimmering, tan skin. Mel really was Eric's favorite diva. She had it all, drive, determination, skills in the ring and beauty. Man did she have beauty, Eric thought to himself.

Melony looked into the camera and challenged Trish to a match at SummerSlam.

"The fans realize that Trish is a dish that finally went stale. I'm what the people want to see, and they proved that by voting me covergirl of the Divas 2004 magazine. But since you keep whining about how I robbed you of the cover, why don't we let the fans decide again, live at SummerSlam?"

Eric walked over and gave Mel her robe and congratulated her on one hot promo. "So, you ready for that Corona?"

"Sure, why not? Chris is busy after his match anyway. He's meeting a guy to book a venue for a Fozzy concert the night of SummerSlam. I'll leave him a note to let him know where to meet us.

"Ok babe. I'll meet you in the parking garage." Eric said with a smile. Melony smiled and went off to leave a note for Chris. As she rounded the corner, she bumped right into the last person she wanted to see right now. Make that the last _two_ people she wanted to see.

"Hey Mel! Have you heard from Audi yet? Randy asked with the saddest possible look on his face.

"Yeah Ran. She said that she loves you and will call you later tonight." Melony hated to lie but she hated even more to see him look so sad. Besides Mel had her own problems without trying to sort out her sister's mess. Speaking of problems Mel thought as she glanced over at the guy standing next to Randy.

"Hey Hunter, we are all heading over to the Blue Sky Bar. You guys want to come?" Mel wasn't sure what possessed her to invite him, but for some unexplainable reason, she felt like it was the right thing to do. Mel knew it was dangerous to be in close proximity to him, given their undeniable chimistry. A few months back, Hunter admitted he had feeling for her, and Mel informed him that her love belonged to Chris. But, if she knows H like she thinks she does, he won't be giving up the pursuit of her.

"Yeah. I'll be there after my match." H said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to my hotel room and wait for Audi to call. See you later." Randy said as he walked off, leaving Hunter and Melony standing there all alone.

"Well, H. I mean Hunter.....Eric is waiting on me, so I guess I will see you at Blue Sky."

Hunter gave her a sexy grin, "Looking forward to it." He watched her walk down the hallway and go into Chris's locker room. "You lucky bastard." Hunter said out loud, as he thought about how he wished it was him and not that pretty boy, rocker, Chris that had Melony. She deserved to be with someone who could shower her with attention, affection and all she desired. Chris didn't have time for anything that didn't concern his band or wrestling. The guy had a one track mind and all that was on that mind was himself, king of the world, Chris Jericho. He was a conceited jerk and H wished Mel would realize that. "Damn you Jericho." Hunter said as he made his way to the gorilla.

Melony walked into Chris's locker room and left him a note.

'_Chris, I'm riding with Eric to the Blue Sky Bar. I hope to see you there if you get this note in time. If not, I guess I will se you back at the hotel. Love you. XOXO Mel.'_

Everyone was already at the bar by the time Eric and Mel arrived. Lita, Trish, Christian, Matt, Shane, Shelton, Victoria, Dave, Lilian, and Edge were all sitting around a table right in the middle of the room.

"Hey everyone!" Eric and Mel said in unison as they pulled up two chairs to the table. The group talked about everything going on in their lives and mainly about things going on at work as they knocked back drink after drink. Mel kept scanning the room looking for Hunter to enter the bar. Looking at her watch, she knew his match was over and he would be there any minute. She had a feeling Chris wouldn't show or he would be extremely late. And deep down, she was secretly looking forward to hanging out with Hunter. Mel loved Chris, but she couldn't keep dealing with never getting to spend time with him. Ever since Fozzy made it big with their second album, she hardly ever got to see him outside of WWE. Excusing herself from the table, Mel went to the ladies room to touch up her make up. She looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time, she noticed that her eyes had lost the sparkle they once held. "Damn it all to hell." she said out loud as Lita walked up to her.

"What's wrong Mel? Lita asked, putting her arm around her best friend.

"I just don't know the point of having a boyfriend if I'm always going to be alone."

"Speaking of boyfriends, where is Chris? Lita asked looking puzzled.

Mel gave a short laugh. "Where do you think? He's still at the arena, waiting on some guy, to discuss his concert after SummerSlam."

"Aww Mel, cheer up! Things will get better. I know.....let's go have our tequila contest to celebrate your Diva 2004 cover!"

Melony laughed. Lita and Mel's tequila contests were priceless. The last time they had one, they ended up on top of the bar playing air guitar and singing Edge's theme music to the top of their lungs. Maybe the night would pick up.

"You're on girl! My night just got better." Melony said as she grabbed Lita's arm and dragged her out of the ladies room, all the way to the bar. The idea of the contest was to see who could knock back the most of seven shots in the quickest time and they would do the quickest of seven all throughout the night until they both passed out.

Their group of friends decided to get in on the action and started placing bets on who would win the first of seven.

Lilian: "I've got $10 on Mel."

Matt: "I can't go against my girl. $20 on Lita."

Shelton: "Who? What? What's going on? I'll take a shot too."

"No more Shelton!" Everyone yelled.

Shane: "$15 on Lita."

Dave: "$15 on Mel."

Edge: "Shit! Mel won last time. I've got $20 on Mel."

Christian: "I'm not in this. I'm going to call Chris and warn him that his girl is going to be drunk on her ass."

Trish: "Don't be such an ass Christian! I've got both my girls backs, $10 on each."

Victoria: "Whatever. Just give me another Corona.

Eric: "I'm staying out of this." Eric kept his eyes locked on Mel. He knew both her and Lita would be drunk as hell by the end of the night and he intended to make sure neither of them made fools of themselves.

Fourteen shots of tequila lined the bar, as Lita and Mel looked at each other. Together they each took a shot glass of tequila in their hands, "Ready? One, two, three, go!" they said in unison as they knocked back shot after shot. On the fifth shot Mel noticed Hunter out of the corner of her eye. He looked so handsome in his white button up shirt and black slacks. His long, blonde hair was slightly damp from his shower. He smiled that sexy smile of his as Mel almost spit out her tequila.

"I won!" Lita yelled as she slammed her shot glass down.

"Damn it!" Melony laughed and knocked back the remaining two shots. Just as she was about to call the bartender over to order a Corona, Hunter walked over, took her gently by the arm, "We need to talk."

A/N: I know, I know you hate the like script format in the bar where everyone is placing bets. Well that's ok, I liked it! ;) I know, I know, Lita's name is Amy Dumas. Edge is Adam Copeland and so on! But admit it Edge is way cooler than Adam......seeeeeee my point? :) Ok, so what do you think? Ironically, Triple H is no longer one of my top 10 fav wrestlers :'( If he goes back to being a face then maybe he will move up on my list. If you haven't checked out Fozzy, do so now. Their second album "Happenstace" is terrific!!!!!! Your reviews decide if I continue or not so let me have it. The story promises lots of mushy romance, love, suspense and suprises!!!! They call it fan fiction for a reason, so please don't write me and say "omg, so and so would never say that!!!" In my stories anything can happen and usually does ;)


	3. Audi's Mystery Crush

A/N: I do not own any rights to WWE Superstars. Smackdown and Raw brands belong to World Wrestling Entertainment. I guess everyone has caught on that this is two stories in one. It will alternate between Raw and Smackdown up until the ending, where it all comes to and end..;) Special THANKS to; Mentally-Unstable, Mrs. Orton 1048975, Huntersgirl, Corey's-girl, RKO-luver, and Randylover-no1. I appreciate your positive reviews and I hope you continue to read and review this story.

SmackDown

Houston, TX (still)

Autumn got dressed and walked out into the hallway. She was hoping to run into her secret crush. Talking to her sister had only left her more confused. Why did Randy have to be so wonderful? Audi thought about how adorable he was, especially when he got excited about something. He would smile from ear to ear, making his dimple even more prominent. Ran was truly something special. But she just couldn't shake the images of this other guy from her mind. He had some how managed to peak her interest without even saying a word. Autumn suddenly panicked, what if he isn't even interested in me? "Why does life have to be so complicated?" She asked herself out loud.

"What's so complicated about it? A male voice from behind asked her. Autumn jumped and turned around. The guy laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't be sorry! You are just the man I've been looking for." Autumn smiled.

"Really? What did I do now?" The guy asked looking puzzled.

"Don't be silly." Audi said with a flirty laugh. "I thought maybe you and I could go get a drink or something." She said as she looked into his eyes. But before he could answer, Autumn's cell phone began to ring.

"Damn it!" She mumbled, frustrated that she had been interrupted. Without checking the caller id, she answered the phone. "Hello!" She snapped.

"Hey baby! What's wrong?" Randy sweetly asked.

"Uhh, nothing. Hold on a second." Turning to the guy she had just asked out, she slipped him a piece of paper with the name of a quaint little bar in the hotel where she was staying. "I'll meet you there in thirty minutes, if you're up to it. If not I understand."

The guy didn't say a word. He nodded his head, gave her a subtle smile and walked off.

"Sorry Ran. I'm here."

"Who were you talking to?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just Dawn. I told her she could go ahead without me. I'll catch a ride with Torrie." Audi lied. Feeling slightly guilty, she decided to sweet talk Randy.

"So, how are you Ran? I really miss you."

"I'm good now that I hear your voice." Randy laughed.

"Aww Ran, you are too sweet!"

"So are you looking forward to our date this Thursday?" Randy asked, as he tried to picture the expression on her face when he gives her his newest gift.

"I can't wait Ran. I really want to see you." Audi thought to herself, _crap I can't believe I forgot our date. Damn. I need a drink._

"Great! Well, I hate to go, but I really need to get some sleep. I feel so much better now that I hear your beautiful voice." Randy blew her a kiss into the phone.

"I love you Ran. See you Thursday."

"I love you more." Randy replied before he hung up the phone.

Autumn walked through the hotel lobby, into the almost empty bar. Thank goodness it's quiet in here. I need to clear my head, she thought as she sat down at a corner table.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"A long Island Ice Tea, and make it a strong one please."

The waiter left and within a few minutes, returned with the drink.

Ahh, this is heaven, Audi thought as she sipped the cool drink. She wasn't sure if _he_ would show, but she was really hoping he would. Autumn just couldn't understand why she was so drawn to him. Maybe it had something to do with him helping her out the previous week, when an overzealous fan got too close for comfort.

Flashback

"_Great match tonight Audi." Torrie said, as she and Audi walked to their cars. _

"_Yeah, you too. I think our matches are going over well with the fans." Audi said as she put her bags in the trunk of the car._

"_Are you sure you will be alright out here?" Torrie asked, as she looked around the parking garage. They just finished the Smackdown taping and were on the way to their hotel but Audi had to wait on Dawn, since they were riding together. _

"_Yeah. I'm sure. Dawn said she would only be a minute. And besides, there is security guards all around." Audi smiled at Torrie. "Go on, and get some rest girl."_

"_Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Torrie said as she gave her friend a hug. Autumn watched Torrie drive away and turned to open her own car door. She had just put her key in the door when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around._

"_Who the hell are you? Let go of me!!!" Audi yelled as she struggled to get away. But the man, whom she later learned was an obsessed fan, had a tight grip on her. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded, as she feared what would happen next. Then all of a sudden, her crush showed up. He was on his way to his car, when he heard the commotion. He dropped his bags, ran over and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt, spun him around and knocked him out. By this time Autumn was shaking and tears were running down her face._

"_Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Her crush asked with concern._

"_Ye...Yeah, I think I'm ok. Just a little shaken up." Audi responded, as he hugged her close and stroked her long hair. Audi leaned into him, feeling so safe in his arms. _

"_Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't came along when you did." _

_He tipped her chin up and wiped away her tears. He gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Let's not think of that. You're safe now and that's all that matters." _

"_Thank you so much, really! I owe you." Audi said, feeling so relieved that he was there to protect her._

_Dawn came running over to the car. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" She asked as she glanced at the security guard handcuffing the unconscious man on the ground. Audi just looked at her crush and shook her head._

"_Nothing Dawn. I'll fill you in later. Right now, I just want to get to the hotel." _

__End Flashback

Recalling that night made Autumn's heart fill with loving feelings for him. He made her feel so good, so safe, so protected. She felt like his arms were made to hold her. Like his hands were specially designed to caress her and only her. His lips were soft as they pressed against her forehead. He was like no other guy she knew. Sighing, Autumn looked at her watched and downed the rest of her drink. She guessed he wasn't coming. She stood up to leave, just as he walked through the door. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. His hair was pulled back in it's usual ponytail. Damn he looks good, she thought. Carrying a single, white rose, he started walking towards her. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. When he finally reached her, he smiled and handed her the rose. "For you beautiful."

A/N: I hope you are in suspense ;) Think you already know who it is? Stay tuned. Up next, the Blue Sky Bar returns. What does Hunter tell Melony? Who is Audi's mystery man? plays soap opera music ....................Until next time.........................


	4. Hunter's Confession

Raw

Albany, NY

Blue Sky Bar

"Sure Hunter. What's up?" Melony asked as her heart did a flip.

"Can we maybe, find a quieter place to talk? Like that table in the corner?" H asked, with a serious look on his face. Mel grabbed her Corona, slid off the bar stool and followed H to the table. Her heart was beating rapidly, as she wondered what he had to say. She had a feeling her night was about to get complicated. Hunter pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down. Smiling nervously, at him, she held her breath, as she waited for him to start the conversation.

"I know you love Chris, but how much longer are you gonna take his shit? I can't understand how someone as beautiful and terrific as you, can let him treat you the way he does. You deserve more."

Melony sat there stunned. It wasn't so much what Hunter was saying, it was how he was saying it. After all, she knew he was into her because he had already admitted his feelings months ago. But this time it was different. His voice filled with passion. His eyes held an intensity that she hadn't seen before. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Do you remember that night two months ago?" H asked, as he stroked her knuckles.

"How could I forget Hunter? I honestly haven't been able to get it off my mind." Melony's eyes went blank and started to water, as she recalled that night.

Flashback

"_Pittsburg, give a big welcome to....FOZZY!!!" The stagehand announced to the sold out crowd. As the band started to play, the place went wild! Mel was close to the stage, along with Lita, Lilian, Edge, Dave, and Hunter. The crowd was really pumped, and into the music. Since there were no chairs, everyone was dancing and jumping around, getting smashed. There was at least three hundred people there. To say the place was packed, would have been an understatement, since the club only held two hundred and fifty people. During the fourth song, a fuse blew and half the lights went out. It was really dim. Apparently, the blown fuse only affected the lights, because Fozzy kept playing. And the crowd got rowdier._

"_Hey guys, do you really think this is safe? Lilian asked, looking petrified._

"_I think we should head backstage and wait in Chris's dressing room." Dave said, as he placed his hand on the small of Lita's and Lilian's backs, to guide them through the crowd. Edge and Hunter followed behind them. After walking about five feet into the crowd, Edge hit Hunter on the arm, "Hey man, where's Mel?" He yelled over the music._

"_Oh shit!" Hunter yelled. He looked terrified. How the hell could he not have noticed that she wasn't there? "Damn it Edge!!! Where is she?" _

"_Man, let's split up." Edge said, as they went in search of her. Edge couldn't believe Chris was still playing despite the loss of most of the lighting. It just wasn't safe. The crowd was really riled up._

"_MEL? MELONY?" Hunter was screaming to the top of his lungs, as he pushed people out of the way with more force than necessary. He made it back to the area where they were before the fuse blew._

"_MELONY? MELONY? Damn!!!" He cursed himself. How could I be so preoccupied not to notice she wasn't behind us._

_As he turned to make his way backstage, his foot hit a lump on the floor. He bent down for a closer look. He halfway knew what to expect. "Melony? Shit!!!" He scooped up her unconscious, crumpled body into his massive arms and held her close to him, as he made his way backstage._

"_I need help here! Damn it! Someone call 9-1-1 NOW!!!" Hunter screamed, as he laid Mel's limp body on a nearby couch. A bystander ran and got paramedics, who just happen to be on stand-by in case of an incident like this._

_Hunter stood by her side, as the medics took her vital signs. He held her hand and whispered comforting words into her ear, "Hold on baby girl. You're gonna be just fine. And when you wake up I promise, I will be here. I'm going to be your protector and keep you safe. I won't let anything like this happen to you again. Just hold on baby!" A single tear ran down his cheek, as H put his cheek to her head and prayed to God to let her be ok._

"_What the hell happened?" Edge asked, running over to the stretcher._

"_Apparently she got knocked down and trampled. I'm going to rife in the ambulance with her. Go tell the others what happened." H said, never letting go of Mel's hand._

"_I'm going to go get Chris. He needs to be with her now." Edge said. As he wondered what had come over Hunter._

"_No! Damn it, I'm going with her. Just let the son of a bitch keep singing. If he really loved her, he would realize that she's not out there right now. He's too damn absorbed in his stupid music." Hunter said with fire in his eyes. "Now, get out of the way Edge and go tell the others." _

Two hours later

_In the hospital, doctors examined Mel and determined she had a grade two concussion, bruised ribs and a fractured wrist. She was still unconscious as H sat beside her bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair away from her beautiful face. Looking at all the monitors, he realized he almost lost her before he ever told her how he felt._

"_Wha...What happened?" Melony asked, as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking over, she tried to focus in on the person sitting in the chair. Expecting it to be Chris, she half smiled. Then she realized it was H._

"_Where's Chris?" Mel asked._

"_One thing at a time Mel. You were almost trampled to death. Take it easy." Hunter said, as he fixed her a glass of water. "Chris will be here later."_

_Melony took the glass and sipped the water, as she recalled the events leading up to now. She looked at Hunter, "You, It was you that carried me out of there. Oh God! I might not be alive if it wasn't for you. I owe you my life H. How can I thank you for saving me?"_

"_Leave Chris." Hunter blurted out. Melony just stared at him with a confused look. "What? Why? What are you talking about H?"_

_Hunter sat down beside Mel on the bed. "I mean leave him. Give me a chance to love you Mel. We would be so good together. I would treat you so much better than him. You have to know that. I really care for you Mel, why else would I be at a stupid Fozzy concert? Give me a chance to prove myself to you."_

_Melony couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hunter had feelings for her! Lita, followed by, Lilian, Dave and Edge all walked into the room. "Hey girl! You gave us quiet a scare!"_

End Flashback

Melony looked into Hunter's eyes, as he gently brushed her tears away. "Hunter please don't make this so hard."

"I'm not making things hard. The last thing I would ever do is cause you any pain. I'm trying to save you Mel!"

"Damn it H! I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself and I love Chris! Things aren't as bad as they seem."

Christian noticed Mel at the table with Hunter and decided to stroll up at that moment. "Hey Mel, Chris just called looking for you. He said you weren't answering your phone. I see why now."

Fuck off!!! This doesn't concern you!" Hunter said, as he gave Christian an evil look. Christian left the table with a suspicious grin plastered on his face.

"Mel can't you see that Chris isn't good for you? Look me in my eyes. I care for you and I want to love you Mel. Just open your heart, and let me in."

"I can't H. I just can't do this. You are making things too complicated."

"Although you won't admit it, you want out. You want to give up on Jericho. You have lost interest in him and you know I'm right. He's never there for you Mel, never. Just remember that night at the concert. He never even came to the hospital to see you. I stayed there all night Melony. I was the one sitting by your bed, watching you sleep, making sure you were still breathing. I was there in case you needed something. Where the hell was he?"

Good question Mel thought. Chris had swore that no one told him until she had already been released from the hospital. Edge said he left a message on Jericho's voice mail, but Chris claimed he never got it.

"I...I'm not sure where Chris was. And it's none of your business anyway! I'm sure the concert kept him busy. And thank you H for staying with me at the hospital."

Hunter just shook his head in disbelief. "Yes it is my business, because I care for you. And no need to thank me, I wanted to be there. I always want to be there for you."

"Hunter, don't do this, please. I am begging you. I need time to sort things out." Melony said, as all the things he said replayed in her mind. She wouldn't admit it, but he was right. She was over Chris mistreating her and she planned to confront him about it.

"I want to see you happy Mel. If I thought Chris truly did make you happy, I never would have admitted my feeling for you. But I see through you. It's in those pretty, blue eyes of yours. They are a window to your soul. Melony, just think about it. I will give you my heart, treat you like a queen and love you forever. I'm putting it all on the line here. Take your time. I know things will work out. My feeling for you are too strong. I won't sit by quietly and let Chris destroy you. He's draining the life right out of you. Think about it." H got up and started to leave, when Melony stood up, blocking him. "Just give me some space H. Let me sort things out with Chris."

Hunter smiled. And before Mel could protest, he kissed her on the lips, just as Jericho walked in the bar..............................................................................................

A/N: While I appreciate the constructive criticism, I just want everyone to know this is only a hobby for me. I don't stress out over my writing. I'm sure I'm missing commas and misspelling words....oh well!!! Life is too short to worry about that.....I just put this story on here because I think it's quiet good. And I dedicate this story to mentally-unstable..Play on.......Playa


	5. Mystery Crush Revealed

SmackDown!

Houston, TX (still)

Taking the rose from his hand, she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she wasn't making a mistake by being here. This guy was exactly the change she needed.

"Thank you Rob. It's beautiful."She said as she smelled the rose.

"Cool. Glad you like it. I just wanted to give you a small token of our friendship."

Rob and Autumn sat down and ordered drinks, another Long Island for her and a Heineken for him.

"I'm glad you decided to come. I have been trying to catch up with you all day." Audi said, as she stirred her drink.

"Really? What's up?" Rob asked, as he picked up his beer and knocked back half of it.

"Well, ever since that night that you came to my rescue, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I want to see if _we_ could have something. You know, take our friendship to the next level?" Autumn smiled.

Rob finished off his beer, and looked at Audi. "Aren't you and Orton, like engaged?" Rob was a very reasonable and totally laid back guy. He did think Autumn was cool, but he wouldn't be the one to come between her and Orton. If it was one thing he hated, it was drama.

"Well, Randy and I are having problems. Things aren't exactly working out."

"Sorry to hear that. I think you are a great girl. Honestly, I would like to take things to the next level, but you are with Orton and I just can't step on his toes, so to speak."

Autumn just glared at Rob. She was speechless. Was _he_ rejecting her? No way in hell was he going to play hard to get and win.

"Look Rob, it's not like I'm looking to get married. I just want to kick it with you and have a little fun. Why the hell did you come here, if you aren't interested in me?"

Rob downed his second beer while thinking about weather or not he should say what he was feeling. "Oh hell." He mumbled. "Actually, on my way here, I was thinking of 'us' and I was ready to tell you that I fell for you that night in the parking garage. When I heard that you and Orton were engaged, I was totally crushed."

Autumn smiled and reached for Rob's hand. "I don't want Randy. I want and need you."

Audi gave Rob a puzzled look, as she realized what he said. "What do you mean, you _WERE_ ready to tell me that you had fallen for me? What changed your mind between the arena and here?"

"Dawn called me on my cell phone and told me that if I got involved with you, she would make sure I lost my job. You know she's real tight with Heyman and he's not my number one fan. He's just waiting for a reason to fire me."

Autumn looked completely shocked. How could Dawn, her best friend, do that to her? Anger took over her as she decided to take control of the situation. So she wants to play dirty.

"Screw Dawn!!! I give you my word, she won't cause any trouble for you. Trust me your job is safe. Dawn isn't the only one with connections in this company. Let's go to my room and continue this conversation. I'll tell you a little secret, over a glass of champagne, about Dawn Marie and Paul Heyman. What do you say?"

Rob gave her a huge smile. "Cool. After you babe." He said as he pulled her chair out. They walked to her hotel room.


	6. What the hell Now what?

A/N: SO do you really hate the script format? Oh well...Here it is again. I kept it that way to ease the confusion. Hey it's all for fun. Anyway, it's all good, right? Ok well maybe I could have done better, but uhhh, I wrote it for me!! Woooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Raw

Albany, NY (_still_)

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris asked, as he walked up to his girlfriend and Hunter.

Hunter: "Man, just calm down. We don't need a scene."

Jericho: "Don't fucking tell me to calm down. As for a scene you already caused one by kissing my girl!"

Mel: "It's not like that Chris. It was, it was...."

Jericho: "It was what? What? An accident?"

Mel: "Yes. In a way, it was."

Hunter: "Come on Mel, leave with me before this gets out of control."

Jericho: "Bullshit! It was a mistake alright! A HUGE mistake! And your ass is mine Hunter! Mel isn't going anywhere with you."

Hunter: "Man, if you care about her so much, then maybe you should be here with her. She deserves more than what you are giving her."

Mel: "This isn't the time or place guys! Just go Hunter. Leave, please."

Jericho gets in Hunters face

Jericho: "This isn't over Hunter. You stay away from my girl or there will be hell to pay."

Melony was torn to pieces on the inside. He heart was being tugged in two different directions. Right now, she was too confused to even think straight. Sitting back down at the table, she was dreading the conversation that was about to take place with Chris. Damn, he's PISSED, she thought as she looked at him across the table.

"Well." Chris said with anger in his voice.

"It's not what you think Chris. He kissed me out of the blue. I was caught off guard."

Chris stared at her, knowing there was more to the story. He knew very well that Hunter had feelings for Mel. Things get around in the locker room. Not to mention, Christian had kept him informed of everything.

"Mel, you didn't even try to resist. You returned his kiss. I saw the whole thing."

"You're right Chris. I did. It was nice to have _someone's _attention."

Chris's face turned red, and he looked as though he might explode. Through clenched teeth he responded. "Damn it Mel! You know how busy I am. I'm trying to do the best I can. Just because I 'm not around, doesn't mean I don't love you. You know I love you more than life."

"You're never around anymore Chris. That's the problem. Everything comes before me, before us. Just like the night I was in the hospital. Why weren't you there?"

Chris didn't know how many times he had to tell her, no one called him until the next day, after she had already been released. After the concert, he couldn't find anyone. He figured they had all went back to the hotel without waiting on him. So he had a few beers with the guys in the band. Then he went to the hotel and passed out.

"I told you Mel. No one called me until you were already released. Why didn't _you_ call me?"

"I was unconscious most of the night. It's in the past anyway. Just forget it." Mel was beginning to wonder exactly what it was she saw in Chris. She was quickly beginning to question her love for him. Deep down, she knew the love was there, but at the moment, she just didn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything but the lingering of H's kiss. His cologne was still in the air. Damn you Hunter. Looking into Chris's eyes, she tried desperately to conjure up all the love she had for him. Somewhere in him, was the Chris she fell in love with.

"Mel, can we go to the room. I want to talk this over and this isn't the place. There is something you need to know."

What now? Melony wondered. It's always something.

Eric, who had been watching the whole situation unfold, chose that moment to come over to their table. "Hello Chris." Eric said, not waiting for Jericho to respond, he turned his full attention on Melony. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Look babe, don't leave with Chris yet. He's only going to hurt you again. Give me a minute to talk to you."

Melony gave Eric a puzzled look, glanced at Chris and got up from the table.

"Excuse me Chris. I left my purse in Eric's car. I'll be right back" She kissed him on the lips.

"Sure baby. I'll wait for you here."

Eric and Mel walked to his car in complete silence. Eric opened the passenger door for her. As she got in the car, her mind raced. What the hell was Eric going to say? Did it have to do with Chris? Maybe it was business, she thought, as she began to relax. But that was short lived, as she saw the serious look on Eric's face, as he got in the car.

"Eric, what's wrong?"


	7. Surprise!

SmackDown!

Houston, TX

Autumn swiped her key card in the door, opened it and motioned for Rob to go in first. There was a glow of candles burning throughout the room. What the hell? Autumn thought to herself. Rob laughed. "You work fast, don't you?"

"I didn't do this. Someone's been in here."

At that moment, they heard the shower cut off and the bathroom door opened. "Surprise!" Randy yelled, as he stood there wearing nothing but a towel.

"What are you doing here Ran?" Audi asked as her mind raced. She didn't know what Ran would say about Rob being there.

"I couldn't wait until Thursday to see you." Randy said, as he gave a cautionary glance at Rob. "Hey Rob! What brings you here?"

Autumn started to get nervous. Maybe she had made a mistake. A big one at that. "Rob was just making sure I got here safely."

"Yeah man. Now that I know she's safe, I'd better go." Rob said, as he turned towards the door. He knew he couldn't compete with Orton, nor did he want to. He was a simple guy. Laid back, and mellow. Orton was the complete opposite. He was a pretty boy, flashy and loved the spotlight. Deep down Rob knew he could love Autumn more than Orton ever could. But he wouldn't be the one to cause problems in their relationship. By the looks of things, Rob wasn't too sure he believed that they were having problems, as Audi said. Rob wondered if Audi could ever love him. He couldn't see her leaving a guy like Orton for him.

"Thanks for walking me to my room. I will tell you about Dawn another time." Audi said with a wink.

"Sure. No problem." Rob replied, as the door closed behind him.

"What are you telling him about Dawn?" Randy asked, with a suspicious look on his face. "Nothing for you to worry about Ran." Audi said, as she hugged him.

"So did you miss me?" He asked, as he kissed the top of her head. He couldn't wait to give her the gift. He just knew she would love it. It was the biggest gift yet.

"Of course I missed you and I'm very happy to see you." Audi said, as she leaned up and kissed his lips. "So, are we still on for dinner?"

Ran smiled. He gave her a huge hug that lifted her off the ground. "You bet we are."

At the Mexican restaurant, Autumn began to wonder what Rob was doing at that exact moment. She felt awful about how things turned out. Walking in and finding Randy, came as a shock for both her and Rob. No doubt, it had hurt Rob to some extent. She could tell in the look on his face when he left her room. She was dying to talk to him and apologize.

Over dinner, Randy told Autumn all about the things going on over at Raw and she filled him in on the SmackDown side of things. She loved how ran got a twinkle in his eyes when he was excited about something. Audi realized just how much she had missed him, and that she truly did love him. She decided right there, to put Rob out of her mind and her heart. It was time to grow up and do right by Ran, she thought to herself. No sooner than she made that decision, her heart began to ache and fill with regret, at the thought of hurting Rob. But she just had to give up. Between work, Rob and Randy, she was stressing herself out.

"Why so quiet?" Ran asked, as he reached for Audi's hand.

"Just tired. That's all." With a smile, she squeezed his hand, and returned his question. "And why are you so quiet?"

Randy took his hand out of hers. With a sneaky smile on his face, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box tied with a silver ribbon. "Because of this." He said , as he placed the small box on the table.

"Oh Ran! What have you done now?" Audi exclaimed, with a huge smile. Gently she pulled the ribbon loose, took off the top of the box and removed the contents. "Ok. Fill me in. What is this?" Audi asked, holding up the single key that she had taken from the box.

Randy laughed. "It's a key to our new home!"

Autumn looked at him in disbelief. The waiter appeared from nowhere and poured two glasses of champagne.

"Tell me you didn't! You did not buy us a house!" Autumn said horrified.

"Of course I did. We are eventually getting married right? We need a house, so I bought one. You will love it. It's right on the beach. 1401 Ocean Blvd., Tampa, Florida." Randy explained all this, and knocked back his glass of champagne and waited for Audi to explode with joy. She exploded alright, but not with joy.

"Damn it Randy! You are smothering me!" Audi said , as she ran out of the restaurant.


	8. From My Heart

RAW

Albany NY (yes Still)

"Eric, talk to me! What's going on?" Melony all but screamed. This wasn't like Eric, he was too quiet. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"Mel, I need you to listen carefully to what I am about to say. I don't know exactly how to put this, so just bear with me. I know you are torn between Chris and Hunter. I don't want to add to the confusion, but you must know how I feel about you. There is so much I want to say but I can't. You need to put yourself first, and think of your career. I've watched you grow so much over the years. You have climbed the WWE ladder like no other diva ever has. You are at the top of your game Mel. Now, I won't tell you who you need by your side. But, I will tell you that you need someone that will compliment you and give you _your_ chance to shine, not someone who will steal your spotlight. You need someone that will help build you up, both personally and professionally, not someone who will only use you as their own personal stepping stone. Melony, I do love you and I will always see you as the one that got away. But, as long as I am alive, I will be there for you and protect you. I feel it's my job and responsibility to look out for you. With that said, I hope you make the right decision. Hunter has already established himself in this business. He's also proved himself outside the ring, the guy has everything except you. Chris, on the other hand, is still trying to work his way to the top. Don't be another rung on his ladder. You deserve the best, and since it can't be me, you have to go for second best, and that would be Hunter." Eric smiled, as he wiped his watering eyes. "Now, here is my phone, call him. I'll go keep Chris company. Take your time Mel, it will all work out."

Melony took the phone, in complete shock at all Eric had told her. All she could do was stare at the numbers on the keypad. She knew Eric was right. Chris was too focused on himself. Come to think of it, Chris hadn't even mentioned her making the cover of the Divas magazine. Hunter was always there for her though. She cringed at the thought of ending things with Chris, but she knew her heart couldn't take any more pain from Chris. Dialing H's number, she listened to the ringing, waiting impatiently for him to pick up. After the fourth ring, his voice mail answered, "This is Hunter, leave a message." Beep.

"Hey H. I really need to talk to you. I have a lot to get off my chest. I'm leaving Chris and I want to give us a chance. Call me!" Mel hung up the phone and sat there waiting for her head to clear. In a matter of minutes her life had completely changed. She realized that it was time to move on. Having Hunter in her life is exactly what she needed. Thinking of H, gave her chills. He made her feel like a school girl with her first crush. He made her feel wanted and needed. "Damn, where are you Hunter?" Mel asked out loud. She really wanted to see him. She opened the car door, deciding it was time to face Chris, as much as she hated to. Making her way back inside, she found Eric and Chris at the bar. She handed Eric his phone and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips. No words were needed, as they looked into one another's eyes. Eric nodded his head, smiled and walked away.

"Chris, it's over! I 've taken your shit long enough, and I'm not taking it anymore. I've seen you, maybe two hours, out of everyday that we've been together. That's really sad Chris, seeing as how we work together. You put me last on your list of priorities, and I can't handle that. I need a man that puts me first, a man that respects me and loves me unconditionally. That man isn't you anymore!" Mel stood there waiting for a response, while Chris downed his beer and looked at her. She wasn't expecting to see the sadness on his face or the tears in his eyes. Not saying a word, Chris reached inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope and a small, black, velvet jewelry box and placed it on the bar. Getting up from his stool, he started to walk away but stopped. "The letter is from my heart. Despite what you just said, I still mean it. See you in Baltimore." Chris kissed her on the cheek and walked out.


	9. Through Being A Fool For You

SmackDown!

Houston TX

Back at the hotel, Autumn was packing her things as quickly as she could. Why did Randy insist on being married? And why was she so against it? She had witnessed her father go through three divorces and she wasn't about to follow in those footsteps. And when would they get to spend any time together? They barely saw each other as it was. Add the pressure of marriage and it was sure to spell disaster. Why couldn't he be satisfied with the way things were? Audi was putting the last of her things in the suitcase, when there was a knock on the door. She panicked and waited for whoever it was to go away. Another few minutes of knocking and the person left. Zipping up her bags, she grabbed her keys and opened the door and got the shock of her life.

"Rob, what are you doing here?" He was standing there, with a bouquet of roses. He was really the last person she wanted to see, but at the same time he was the relief she needed. Thinking of how safe she felt in his arms, she dropped her bags and reached for him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Rob hugged her tight. "Hey sweetheart. I just couldn't leave things like we did. What's wrong?"

"Oh Rob, everything is wrong, yet nothing is _really _wrong. I just have a lot on my mind."

Rob held her close and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Everything will be ok. Don't worry, we will sort things out."

"You just don't understand Rob. Hell, I don't even understand." Autumn had finally reached her breaking point, and the tears came. She cried and cried as Rob held her. He just let her get it all out of her system. After she cried her last tear, she was exhausted. Looking up at Rob, with tears still streaming down her face, she kissed him.

After she kissed Rob at her hotel, had went inside and talked. She explained everything to him. Her fear of marriage, her love for Randy and her feelings for him. Rob listened intently as she poured her heart out. They stayed up most of the night revealing their feelings for each other and talking about what they should do. Rob totally respected Autumn and her feelings for Randy. What was he to do? He couldn't come between them. His heart was telling him to go for it, but his mind warned him to stay out of the way. If it was meant to be it would be. They fell asleep in each others arms.

SmackDown!

Dallas TX

Randy walked the halls of the arena in Dallas looking for Autumn. He knew he should call Bischoff and tell him that he wasn't going to be at Raw tonight, but he had to see her first. He knew he was putting his career in jeopardy, but he had to find out what the hell was going on with his fiancé. He spotted her standing outside the women's locker room. She was on her way to the gorilla position, when she saw Randy walking straight towards her. What the hell?

"Ran! What are you doing here?"

Not taking time to answer, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Taking a step back, she looked up at him. "What's with you Ran?"

"Audi, Dawn told me about you and Rob. I know you went to him after you left me sitting at the restaurant, looking like an idiot! I came here to show you what you'll be missing." He reached up and snatched the gold chain off his neck and threw it on the floor. It was the one Audi had bought him last Christmas, Ran never took it off. "I'm through being made a fool of Autumn. I'm through being your fool!" Randy turned and walked off. Leaving Autumn standing there in complete shock.


	10. Missing In Action

RAW

Baltimore MD

"Where is she Lita? She has a match in thirty minutes and no one has even heard from her." Eric was pacing in his office, worried more about Mel than he was about the match.

"I don't know Eric. She called me before I left Albany, saying she was going to fly here instead of driving. She said she had a lot on her mind." Lita and Mel sometimes rode together, and they always let each other know where they were going to be. It wasn't like Mel to be late for a show. Lita was starting to worry, especially since she hadn't talked to Mel since last night at the bar.

Eric picked up the phone and tried to call Mel for the millionth time. He got her voice mail and left a message. "Babe, we are worried about you. Call us!" He put the phone down and fell back into his chair. Running his hands through his silky, black hair, he closed his eyes and prayed that his girl was ok. Eric had yet to see Hunter, or Chris, and he was about to go look for either of them, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" He yelled.

"Hey man, I got word you wanted to see me." Hunter said, as he walked in and sat down.

"Where's Mel?" Eric stared a hole through Hunter.

"What do you mean? I haven't talked to her since Chris showed up at the bar."

"Well, she isn't here. Lita said Mel was flying in, but she hasn't talked to her since Albany." Eric looked at the clock. Besides Mel not being there, he was also missing Jericho and Orton. Where the hell was everyone? The card for Raw that night was screwed.

"Shit! Let me check my voice mail, maybe she has tried to call me." Hunter took out his phone and listened to his messages. There was one from Flex magazine, something about doing a spread on him. Another one from Shawn, wanting to get together for dinner. And finally, there it was, the message from Mel, containing words he never thought he would hear.

"Hey H! I really need to talk to you. I have a lot to get off my chest. I've decided to leave Chris and I want to give us a chance. Call me when you get this." He couldn't believe his ears. He played the message again, just to be sure. A huge smile spread across his face.

"What? What is it?" Eric asked, as he looked suspiciously at Hunter.

"She's leaving Chris! Man, she wants to be with me!" H shouted, as he gave Eric a hug.

Eric pushed Hunter back. "That's great, but where the hell is she?" He screamed. Eric wasn't sure if H realized that both Mel and Chris were missing. And as much as he hated to be the one to bring it to Hunter's attention, he had to. Mel leaving Chris made for a volatile situation.

"Hunter, have you by chance seen Chris today?"

"No man. Why?"

"Because, he had a match fifteen minutes ago but never showed. I had to replace him."

"What the hell are you saying Bischoff? Do you think that son of a bitch did something to her?"

Eric just looked at Hunter and said nothing. H stormed out of his office.


	11. Betrayal and Revenge

SmackDown!

Dallas TX

Autumn couldn't believe Dawn. Her best friend for years had completely betrayed her. Walking back to the locker room, Audi was fuming. "That bitch will pay!" She said to herself. Pushing the door open with force, Autumn started yelling. "Dawn, you whore! Where are you?" Jackie, Sable and Torrie just looked at her like she was nuts.

"Damn it! Where is that bitch?" Autumn asked them. Jackie, always the one to avoid confrontation, got up and left the room. Torrie just sat there not daring to say a word. Finally, Sable stood up with a conceited smirk on her face. "I believe Dawn went with Rob to dinner."

Autumn slapped the hell out of Sable, grabbed her bags and left. Still in her wrestling gear, she got in her car and dialed Dawn's number. Getting no answer, she decided to call Rob. After three rings, she was about to hang up when he answered.

"Hello"

She wished she had thought more about what she would say if he answered, but her anger prevented her from thinking of anything but hurting him. She wanted revenge.

"Damn you Rob! How could you be so blind? Dawn is just using you to hurt me! I don't know why she's trying to get to me, unless she's jealous. Don't be an ass and fall for anything she says. I can go to Dave, you know, Dawn's boyfriend, and put an end to this right now. But I think I will let Dawn hang herself." She waited to see if Rob had any response to her threat.

"Audi, I can't come between you and Randy. I do care for you, but I won't be the cause of you two breaking up. And for the record, Dawn and I are just having dinner. Nothing more."

"No, you won't be the cause of Randy and I breaking up. He just dumped me an hour ago and it was all because of Dawn and her big mouth! Tell that bitch, I'll see her in Norfolk for SummerSlam. I'm going to kick her ass!!! And if you cared so much for me, you wouldn't be out with her right now, when I need you here, with me." Autumn hung up the phone.


	12. The Fight

RAW

Baltimore MD

Melony sat in her rental car in the parking garage of the arena. Fully aware that she had missed her match. She knew Eric was probably pissed and worried shitless at the same time. But she just couldn't go in there. She supposed she could call someone and let them know she was ok, but she just couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone. The only thing she could do was sit there and read the letter from Chris, over and over again.

_Dear Mel,_

_You know I'm not good at writing letters, but I had to let you know what's in my heart. Things haven't been going so good between us lately, and it's my fault. I know I have too much on my plate. I should be more focused on us right now. I've decided to quit the band for awhile and cut down on my WWE schedule, I figure I can cut out some house shows to make more time for you. I want to be the man that stands by you and supports you. So far I haven't been that man. I'm sorry Mel. This is 'our' life, not just mine. I know I have neglected you and our relationship. I've been a real ass clown and I'm so sorry. I love you Mel, with all my heart. Please forgive me. I'm going to do better sweetheart. I love you! Chris_

Mel folded up the letter and laid it on the passenger seat. She opened the little, black box and stared at the diamond engagement ring. Her mind raced back and forth. What was Chris trying to do to her? She finally decides to end things with him to be with Hunter, and Chris does a 180 degree turnaround, making her doubt everything. Did she still love Chris? Her heart was torn into pieces. She had to make a decision. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her window. It was Chris standing there with a shy smile. She got out of her car, and gave him a hug. Chris held her for a minute, then gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. He got down on one knee and took her hand. "So...Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, she looked at him speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Well?" He prompted. Mel just stood there silent as tears ran down her face.

Hunter came walking out to his car, when he saw Mel standing there crying. He went running over to her, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chris. Then he realized that Jericho was proposing. Heartache overcame him, then anger hit. Chris had no right to her. She wanted to be with him, H thought. Against better judgement, Hunter walked up to Mel and Chris. He flexed his pectoral muscles as anger surged through him. He looked at Mel. "You alright?" Tears were flowing down her beautiful face as she just stood there, not saying a word. Chris stood up and shoved Hunter. Back off Hunter! Mel is not your concern!"

"Keep your damn hands off me Jericho! Mel is my concern, because I love her!"

Realizing what H had just confessed, made Mel cry harder. She wished she could just disappear. She needed time to sort out her feelings.

Chris had heard enough from Hunter. "That does it! You ass is mine!" He screamed, as he attacked Hunter. Jericho speared Hunter, causing him to stumble backwards, but he recovered and the two exchanged blows. Chris nailed Hunter with a right to the head and Hunter hit Jericho with a right to the nose. They kept pounding away on each other. Mel finally snapped out of it and tried to get between the two. "Stop it! Please!" But neither if them paid her any attention, as they continued to beat the hell out of one another. She tried again to get in between then, and one of them accidentally knocked her down. Eric came running over and helped her up. He made sure she was ok, and got her out of the way. She leaned against her car and wiped the blood off of her scraped knee and elbow. She watched Eric tear the two men apart. Hunter had a gash over his left eye that was bleeding profusely. Chris's nose was pouring blood as well. Her heart couldn't take anymore. As Eric lectured the two and tried to calm them, Mel jumped in her car and drove off.


	13. SummerSlam:PartOne

SummerSlam

Norfolk VA

Part One

Eric Bischoff's Office

"Look guys, you have to put your differences aside. Tonight is a big night and I need you two to focus!" Eric said, as he looked at Hunter, then to Chris. Both had been sitting in Bischoff's office for over thirty minutes now. They were more than ready to get into the ring and work off some steam before their match that night. Ironically, they were going up for the WWE Championship Title. Neither one spoke, as Bischoff continued his lecture. "You both know the risks, if your head isn't in the game. The injuries you both could suffer are tremendous. And since we have been hyping your main event match for weeks now, we can't just change things because of your personal issues. Damn it! Do you both realize the staked here? I want a clean match, no bullshit!" Eric ran his hand through his hair and paced his office. He wasn't sure what else he could possibly say. They were both veterans in this industry. Hunter was a ring general, he normally took good care of his opponent. But in this case, Eric was worried. There was too much tension between him and Jericho. It was out of his hands though. Once Hunter and Jericho stepped in that ring, the battle would be real. Eric prayed that their professionalism would over ride their hatred, and they both would walk away from the match uninjured.

Catering Room

"Hi daddy!" Autumn yelled, as she ran towards her father, Chris Benoit. She was all smiles as she gave her father a hug.

"Hey sweetheart! It's good to see you!" Benoit said, as he returned her hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you daddy? I see you have a match against Shawn Michaels tonight."

"I'm ok. Sore as hell, but ok. Yeah, I have Michaels to thank for these stitches." Benoit pulled back a bandage on his forehead to reveal seven stitches. "I'll get the bastard tonight." He gave his signature toothless smile.

Audi just shook her head, knowing her father wouldn't really harm Shawn. "Oh daddy, don't be too hard on him." She replied with a laugh. Benoit sipped his coffee and looked at his daughter. He admired her for her hard work and dedication to this business, she was just like him. He knew the day she was born that she would follow in his footsteps, and become a wrestler. He was so proud that she was a skilled wrestler and not just eye candy, although she had beauty too. Benoit put his serious face on, wanting at all costs to avoid a confrontation with his daughter, about the subject he was about to approach. He sat his coffee down and looked at Autumn. "So how are things with you and Randy?" She really didn't feel like discussing the issue of her relationship and if her daddy was asking about Randy, she knew that he knew something. "Why? What have you heard?"

"Audi. Randy told me everything. He wants me to talk to you, and find out why you are running around with Rob."

Autumn laughed. "Is that what he told you?"

"Well, he mentioned that you were with Rob on a couple of occasions. And that you ran out on him at a restaurant."

"Sorry dad, but I refuse to have this conversation. I have to find Randy and talk to him. Not to mention I need to find Mel, I haven't see her in months. Let's all have dinner after the show." Audi gave her dad a peck on the cheek and walked off.

Parking Garage

Melony pulled her car into the area reserved for the WWE superstars. Although she was about an hour late, there was still fans standing around, waiting for a glimpse of their favorite wrestlers. Mel smiled to herself, remembering when she use to be one of those fans. Not much had changed, she was still a fan. She got out of her car, grabbed her bags from the trunk and walked over to the crowd. She plastered on her biggest smile, although she was crying on the inside. Being the number one diva on the WWE roster, Mel was obligated to pose for pictures and sign autographs. And she did so, never complaining once. Finally she gave a wave and thanked the small crowd of fans. Walking into the arena, she out her head down hoping to avoid everyone for as long as possible. She knew the women's locker room would be buzzing with activity, so she decided to go to the one place she felt safe.

Weight Room

Randy lifted the one hundred pound weight bar up into a biceps curl, as the music blared through his headphones. Thinking of Audi made his heart ache. He just couldn't figure out where he went wrong. God help me! He pleaded. Ran thought about the events of the past few days and anger surged through him. It hit him like a bolt of lightning, he pumped the weight harder as he thought of Rob Van Dam with his girl. "I'll kill the son of a bitch." He mumbled, as he sat the weight down.

Men's Locker Room

"If anything has happened to Mel, I will literally kill you in that ring tonight." Chris said, as he stared at Hunter.

"Look man, I have no clue where she went. But I hope like hell she stays far away from your punk ass." Hunter pulled on his knee pads and sat down on the bench to put his boots on. Chris walked over and glared down at Hunter. "This is the last time I tell you this, back off and leave Mel alone! She's mine. She loves me and when she gets here tonight you'll find it out for yourself junior." Chris stood there with a cocky smile on his face. Hunter finished lacing up his boots, grabbed his water bottle and stood up. Looking Jericho eye to eye, he grinned his own cocky smile. "We'll see alright." Hunter left the room.

Bischoff's Office

"Come in." Eric yelled, as he looked at the door. Wondering what else could go wrong tonight, he took a deep breath as the door slowly opened.

"Hi Eric. Mind if I hide out in here for a while?" Mel said with a smile.

Eric got up from his desk and walked over to her, he closed the door and gave her the biggest hug possible. "Babe, where did you go? I've been worried about you!" Eric held her close to him, not wanting to let her go. He silently thanked God that she was safe, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Eric. I'm sorry for leaving like I did, but I couldn't just stand there and watch Chris and Hunter destroy each other. Thank you for coming to my rescue Eric. You are always there when I need you." Mel kissed him on the cheek and sat down on the leather love seat. Eric sat down beside her, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted him to know, if anything.

"So are you ok?" Eric asked, with genuine concern.

"I'm, well....., I'm ok I guess. I mean, I still have no idea who I am going to leave here with tonight, if either of them. It's just so crazy. I had finally decided to give Hunter a chance and here comes Chris with a marriage proposal. He even decided to quit his band. God , Eric, what do I do?"

Eric looked at the floor, not really knowing what to tell her. It wasn't his place to make her decisions. But he did wish she would decide before the main event. Not to sound selfish, but he had a feeling WWE might lose one or both men to serious injury. Eric took her hand in his. He looked into her light blue, almost gray eyes, and he saw the pain, sadness and conflict she was feeling. Her eyes were a window to her soul. "Mel, I can't tell you what to do or who to choose. I've already told you who I think is the better man. You have to follow your heart. If your heart is torn, give things some time. Everything will work out. Now don't you have a match to get ready for beautiful?" Eric flashed her a huge smile and stood up. He extended his hand out and helped her up off the sofa.

"Thank you Eric. Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you. I mean that. You are my hero." Mel gave him a wink, blew him a kiss and was out the door.

Hallway

Autumn made her way towards the women's locker room, hoping to find her sister. It had been a while since they talked and Audi was anxious to tell Mel everything that had been going on. As she rounded the corner, she locked eyes with Rob. Dawn stood beside him, outside the locker room. A surge of anger and hurt ripped through her, as she walked right up to the two of them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Dawn smirked sexily and looked at Rob. "Nothing, we were just talking." Rob said, as if it were not big deal.

"Dawn, you really are a dirty slut! I can't believe you would betray me. You know I'm not even going to worry about this Dawn. Being the professional that I am, I'll settle my score with you, in the ring." Without so much as a peep, Dawn just stood there. Autumn turned her attention to Rob. "I do believe I promised you a little secret about your girl Dawn here. She has her career with WWE secured because she's sleeping with Heyman. Actually, she's been getting down and dirty with Paul E. For sometime now. But when Dave finally finds out and Mr McMahon, it will all come to an end. Including your career Dawn." With an appalled look on her face, Dawn stomped off.

"I had no idea Autumn. But believe me, nothing is going on with Dawn and me. Please believe me."

"Rob save it. What's done is done. If you'll excuse me, I have a match to prepare for." Autumn reached for the locker room door, but Rob reached out and spun her around. He looked intently into her eyes. "But I love you Autumn!" Autumn just stood there, not knowing what to say. She saw the loving look in his eyes and wanted to run into his arms. But she couldn't bring herself to even breathe as she watched Randy walk up behind Rob.

"What the hell? Why are you harassing my fiancé?" Randy asked as he glared at rob.

"Man, I was just talking to her. Chill out dude."

"Ran, calm down. It's ok." Audi put her hand on his arm.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! Stay away from her!" Randy's eyes were filled with rage.

"Randy, please calm down! There is nothing to worry about."

Rob shrugged his shoulders and remained calm. "Whatever. I'm out of here. I'll see you later Audi and I'll see you in the ring Orton!"

"You stay away from my fiancé! I won't tell you again."

As Rob walked off, Randy focused his attention on Autumn. "I'm sorry baby. I had to talk to you. I miss you so much."

Autumn exhaled. "I've missed you too Ran."

"Really? I can't tell. You haven't called me at all."

"I didn't call because I was at a loss for words. After you showed up in Dallas and dumped me, I just didn't know what to think." Autumn dropped her head. Saddened at the thought of losing Randy. This was too much to handle. Especially after what Rob had just told her.

"Audi, I apologize for that. I was angry and upset. I love you too much to let you go that easily. Things have been pretty rough for us these last few weeks. But I know we can work it all out. I love you."

Before Autumn could respond, they were interrupted by a stagehand. "Orton, your match is in ten. Get a move on!"

"Shit! Shit! Sorry baby, I got to go." Running down the hall, Ran stopped midway and turned towards Audi and yelled. "I'll wait for you in gorilla, after your match." Audi smiled and walked into the locker room.

Women's Locker Room

Mel tied the strings that held together her barely there bikini. She was glad she had a bikini match instead of a real match, because her mind was elsewhere. She thought about Hunter and Chris, wondering if they would survive their match without killing each other. She knew she should go talk to them, but she couldn't bare to face either man, until she made a choice. It seemed so childish to be torn between two men, but she couldn't help it. Chris was her first love and he wanted to marry her. Hunter was an undeniable force, that tugged her heart, and made her feel wanted. It was complicated. Mel couldn't deny her feeling for either of them.

A/N: To be continued........Stay tuned, it's all coming to an end.


	14. SummerSlam:PartTwoThe Matches

SummerSlam

Norfolk VA

Part 2

A/N: Sorry I didn't write out the details of all matches, but they weren't really relevant. Hey this isn't a serious matter right..:) I write for fun, but r&r if you want. Thanks to everyone who continually reviews, especially HuntersGirl and Mentally-Unstable.

1) Jamie Noble vs Rey Mysterio (champ) For Cruiserweight title. Winner by pinfall and new Cruiserweight Champion, Jamie Noble.

2) Edge and Lita vs Christian and Nidia. Winners by pinfall, Edge and Lita.

3) Randy Orton vs Rob Van Dam (Steel Cage Match)

Rob made his way out first. Standing in the middle of the ring, he watched the steel cage as it lowered over him. He tried to focus his attention on the matter at hand, but he couldn't completely clear his mind of Autumn. How had things ended up like this, he wondered. I should have known things wouldn't work. For God's sake, she was _already_ engaged. He mentally kicked himself for thinking so negatively. How could he _not_ fall for her? Autumn was so perfect for him. Ever since that night in the parking garage, his feeling for her had continued to grow. Now he truly loved her. His arms longed to hold her again. His lips quivered at the thought of kissing her. God, I need her. How can I convince her that my feelings for her are genuine? Rob's thoughts were interrupted as Orton's music blared throughout the arena. "Shit! This is, indeed going to be hell in a cell." Rob told the referee, who was standing beside him, completely unaware of the personal issues between the two contenders.

Randy has a murderous look on his face as he entered the ring. Walking right up to Rob. He got in his face. "You will regret the day you decided to take what's mine! You screwed with the wrong guy, now you will suffer!" With that, Orton kicked Van Dam in the stomach and the bell rang, to signal the beginning of the match. Orton went after Van Dam with closed fists, striking effective blows to the side of RVD's head. RVD blocked him the best he could, as Orton backed him into the corner. RVD fought back, with blows to Orton's mid-section. As Orton backed off, RVD tried to regroup, he bounced off the ropes and hit Orton with a modified spinning heel kick. Orton was down. RVD pulled the man to his feet and threw him against the steel cage. He grabbed his short brown hair and scraped his pretty boy face across the cage until Orton bled. Orton recouped and gave RVD a snap mare into the ropes, as he rebounded off the ropes, Orton nailed him with the RKO. RVD was down. Orton took advantage and tried to climb over the top of the cage, but RVD recovered and grabbed Orton's long legs before he could make it over. Orton kicked at Rob's face, still holding onto the steel cage. He connected a kick with RVD's nose and blood spewed everywhere. But RVD never let go and successfully pulled Orton down to the mat and hit him with the Rolling Thunder. RVD then procedded to pull Orton into the middle of the ring, setting him up for the Five-Star Frog Splash. He nailed the frog splash and went for the cage door. Both men were bleeding profusely. Orton tried to recover, unsuccessfully, as a bloody, busted open RVD made it to the cage door. "Your winner....Rob Van Damn"

Rob stumbled backstage, as the trainers ran down the ramp to check on Orton, who was still sprawled out in the middle of the ring. Passing through gorilla, Rob noticed Audi waiting for her cue to head to the ring. "Good luck with your match. I'll be watching." Rob smiled, as blood trickled down his face.

"Oh Rob! Are you ok?" Audi asked, as she ran over to him. She wiped off some of the blood that covered his face, with the towel she had been holding.

"Yeah. I'm cool. It was all for you, you know." He flinched, as he put pressure on his nose to try to stop the flow of blood. Autumn pushed Rob's sweaty hair out his face. "What was all for me? What are you talking about?" She slowly removed her hand thatstill lingered on his bruised face.

"Audi, I love you. I want to win your heart and give you all the happiness you deserve. But I won't keep playing these games. Orton tried his best to destroy me in the ring but it didn't work. Now you need to decide who it's going to be in your life. Me or Orton."

"Rob, I already know who holds my heart in his hands, it's......." Before she could finish, she was interrupted by a commotion. The trainers were practically carrying Randy through the curtains.

"Oh God! Randy, are you ok?" Randy flashed his killer smile, and grimaced. "Yeah, I'll be ok sweetheart. These guys will patch me up, good as new. Don't worry. Have a great match and I'll see you in a few." The trainers carried Randy off to get medical attention. And Autumn turned her attention to Rob, who was no longer there. Her music played and she went out through the curtains.

4) Autumn vs Dawn Marie

The match got off to a slow start, due to Dawn's lack of wrestling experience. She was use to playing the valet, not the in ring aggressor. Autumn did her best to carry the match and make it a success. She even nailed a couple of high flying maneuvers as Dawn stuck to the low spots, like arm drags, hip tosses and snap mares. Things went as planned and Autumn nailed Dawn with a bulldog for the win. "Your winner, Autumn."

Backstage, after her match, Autumn decided she had to find Melony, before she got distracted again. Walking towards the Women's locker room, she spotted Mel in the catering area, talking to Chris. They appeared to be in a deep conversation. Autumn debated on going over to them or going to check on Ran. She chose the latter, as she walked off to find Ran.

"I don't know what else to do Mel. I've tried, these last few days to convince you that I'll give you more of my time and attention. Yet, every time I turn around Hunter is looming over you. I really don't know what is going on with you two, and right now I don't really care. I just want you to accept my proposal, and for us to get on with our lives." Chris looked at her, his heart aching. He thought about all the times he blew her off for his band or other priorities. Numerous times he had cancelled dinner, bailed out on their last two vacations, not calling when he had a free minute. Hell, half the time he didn't even return to their hotel room when they were on the road. It's bad enough he made the decision _not_ to travel with Mel. He had a reason for that. He needed to split his time between gigs with Fozzy and wrestling. He was never in one place for very long. But he had no reason for not calling her, like he should have. _God, I've been a real ass. A total jerk. SHIT! No wonder she hates me. _His conscience told him. Melony avoided Chris's gaze. Instead she looked down at the energy drink she held in her hand. She didn't know what to say. Things should be over between them, but she found herself questioning things all over again.

"Melony, babe look at me." Chris cupped her chin and tilted her head up, so that she had no choice but to look into his loving eyes. "Don't give up on us. I realize what a jerk I've been and it won't happen again. From now on, we will go out to dinner together, ride together and have fun like we use too. You are my number one priority." He smiled, hoping that he could make her see how much he loved her.

"Chris, I just don't know right now. You have really hurt me. I know your band is important to you, but why did you _always_ have to put them first? You never had any time for us. You not being there for me, when I really needed you has taken a lot out of me. I just don't know if I can be with you. I do love you Chris. I just need more time."

Mel softly kissed his lips, noticing the hurt in his eyes. She wanted desperately to reassure him, but she couldn't. Not right now. All she could do was mumble pathetically. "Sorry Chris." She turned and walked away, leaving him vulnerable and anguished.

5) Chris Benoit vs Shawn Michaels Winner by submission, Chris Benoit

Trish and Mel stood in gorilla position, laughing about their upcoming match. "I hate being a heel. The fans are going to eat me up tonight. I want to hear cheers instead of boos, and I don't want to be stale!" Trish died laughing at the reference she made, to a promo Mel had cut.

"Now Trish, we both know you play the heel really well. You love playing the bad girl and getting 'dirty' with Christian has to be a nice perk."

"Oh, ok! You know me too good." They both laughed. A stagehand approached Mel and handed her a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Trish asked, as she retied her short robe.

"I'm not sure." Opening the note, she read it silently to herself.

'_Mel, I know you've been avoiding me today, but I had to let you know that I miss you. I've talked to Eric and he's agreed to give us three days off. So, I was hoping you would join me and we could go away, on a little trip. I already have something in mind. Hope to see you after my match. Hunter'_

Mel stared at the letter, as a smile slowly spread across her face. She thought about how nice a vacation with H would be, and how it would feel to be away from all this craziness. She wadded up the paper and tossed it into a nearby garbage can.

"Everything ok?" Trish asked, eying her friend curiously.

"Yep. Everything is finally ok." Mel motioned the stagehand over and whispered in his ear. "Would you please find Triple H, and tell him that I will be ready after the show. I'll meet him at his car. Thanks." The stagehand nodded and ran off to find Triple H.

Trish's music started up, she winked at Mel. "See you out there." With a giggle, she disappeared through the curtains. Mel waited patiently for her own music to start. She absently ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Her music piped through the speakers and she walked out onto the ramp.

6) Trish Stratus vs Melony (Bikini Contest)

Both of the beautiful divas stood center of the ring. Jerry the King Lawler, made the introductions and informed the fans that they would get to choose the winner. "We'll start things off with the challenger. The lovely and beautiful blonde bombshell herself, TRISH STRATUS!"

Trish slowly removed her robe, revealing a skimpy black bikini. The crowd cheered. "Next, I give you THE hottest, sexiest woman around. She is the 2004 Divas covergirl, MELONY!" The crowd went wild ,as she seductively took off her robe, to reveal a white, g-string bikini. The crowd was going nuts, as Trish sneered at her. Melony smiled a huge smile. "And your winner is...Melony!!!" The King held up her arm in victory. She did a little turn and kissed him on the cheek.

Trish and Mel were walking backstage, when Mel spotted her sister, Autumn talking to Benoit. "Hey sis!" Mel yelled. Audi ran over and gave her a hug.

"It's about time you showed up!" Audi remarked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Turning to Trish, Audi gave her a hug. "It's good to see you girl."

"Hey what about me?" Benoit asked the group of women. They all laughed and together said, "It's good to see you too Chris!"

"That's better. Now I will leave you ladies to discuss, whatever it is you discuss." Benoit said, as he turned and walked off.

"I'll give you two a chance to catch up. See you girls later." Trish said, as she too departed.

"So how are you and Randy or is it you and Rob?"Mel asked her younger sister.

"Oh shut up! Things are messy. I'll leave it at that." Audi gave Mel an evil look and laughed. "How is your own torrid love life sis?"

"Same as yours....messy. And _I'll_ leave it at that too."

"Hey let's go to catering and grab something to drink. I want to watch Hunter and Jericho's match. I'm really worried." Mel took her sister's arm and practically dragged her towards catering.

"Why are you worried about their safety? They know what they are doing."

"It's a long story. I'll give you the short version. Now let's get to the tv!"

Mel filled Audi in on her situation. She told her how Chris lacked time for her, but Hunter always seemed to be there when she needed someone. Audi listened intently, it sounded almost like her own situation.

"Well, now I see why you are worried. Chris has always had a short temper. It's going to be complete carnage in that ring." Audi was now worried too. She had always considered Chris as a brother, and didn't want to see him get hurt. But then again he _had_ hurt her sister.

"I'm going away with Hunter for a few days." Mel blurted out of no where.

Not in a position to give advice or an opinion, Audi just mumbled. "Oh ok."

They sat in complete silence, waiting for the match to start. Mel sat on the edge of her chair waiting in anticipation for the match to begin.

"Hey ladies!" Eric said, as he pulled up a chair. "Both your matches went very well tonight. Nice work!"

"Thanks Eric!" Audi said with a smile.

"Did you expect anything less from us Eric?" Mel teased.

Eric's face took on a serious look. "Did you ever talk to Chris or Hunter today?"

"Yeah, I finally talked to Chris, he seemed calm. Hunter sent me a note. But I haven't talked to him yet."

"You guys worry too much. They will be fine. They _are _professionals you know." Audi took a sip of her water and propped her feet up on the table.

"I hope you are right sis." Mel concentrated on the tv, as Chris made his way to the ring.

7) Chris Jericho vs Triple H (WWE Title)

Both men stood face-to-face in the middle of the ring. "I'm going to end your career tonight, you bastard!" Chris threatened, as he scowled at Hunter.

"Makes me no difference. I've already won Jericho. Melony is going away with me."

"You son of a bitch!" Chris struck H with his fist. He used so much force he instantly busted H open. The bell had yet to ring, so the match had not officially begun. The referee tried to restrain Chris, as he signaled for the bell. Hunter regained as much composure as he could in the brief moment Chris was restrained. He wiped the blood out of his eye, and went after Chris. H suplexed him with brutal force. Chris got up and walked right into a pedigree. But Chris countered and flipped H over with a big back body drop. Chris went for the walls of Jericho but H got out of it, by kicking Chris in the quadriceps. Chris went down, and H covered him for the two count. Chris struggled up and nailed H with a bulldog, followed by a lionsault. Chris covered H but he kicked out, getting a two count. Both men exchanged chest shots and H slung Jericho into the ropes, H hit him with a facebuster then nailed him with the pedigree. Hunter went to roll Jericho over for the cover when Chris let out a piercing scream. "Don't move me! My neck!" That was all he could say. The referee signaled the medics to the ring. "Shit! Damn, what did I do?" Hunter said out loud, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He tried to recall if and how the move went wrong. The crowd was on their feet, as the medics fitted an unconscious Chris with a neck brace. Eric, Mel and Vince, all came running out to the ring. Eric and Vince were busy talking to the medics, as Mel confronted Hunter. "What did you do? What the hell did you do H?" She shoved him with all the strength she could muster. He was in shock, as he blankly stared past her. With tears pouring down her face, she knelt beside Chris. Not knowing what to say, she simply cried. She was sick with fear, her body weak. She stroked his long, silky, blonde hair. The medics stabilized his neck and rolled him on to the back board. Eric helped her to her feet. "Come on babe. I'll drive you to the hospital. He's going to be ok."

"Oh Eric! This is all my fault!" Mel sobbed, leaning her head on Eric's shoulder, they followed behind the medics.

A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. There is only two more chapters left :'( To clear things up, in case anyone was wondering. Autumn and Mel are half sisters. Therefore Benoit is not Mel's father. Stay tuned for the last two chappies.


	15. Aftermath:Here Comes the Bride

TWO MONTHS LATER......

Tampa, Florida

"Chris, come on. We're gonna be late!" Mel sat on the edge of the bed in their hotel room. She slipped her feet into the high heel shoes her sister had picked out. "Chris, you ok in there?" She called to her fiancé.

"Yeah babe. I'm cool." He yelled, then mumbled, "shit" , as something fell. Mel laughed. It had been two grueling months, since the accident in the ring, that had almost left Chris paralyzed. Thinking back to that night made her cringe. He had broken his neck in two places. Almost a week went by before he regained complete feeling in both his legs. The doctors determined that they were _clean_ breaks that would allow them to preform an operation to repair the damage. They agreed that Chris would heal up just fine. It would take a lot of physical therapy and time, they warned. It would be at least a year before he could return to the ring.

'The accident', as they kept referring to it, was in a way, a blessing. Running down the ramp that night, all she could do was think about how much she loved him and didn't want to live her life without him. Climbing into the ring, that fateful night, her mind had flashed back to all the good times they had shared. The nights they stayed up late, cuddling, watching cheesy movies and drinking wine. And the always interesting trips they made to Chris's parents house in Manitoba. Every time they returned to Canada, he was like a kid again. He loved showing her the sights and telling her stories of his childhood. Seeing him laying in the ring, unconscious, made her open her eyes to what she had been missing. Chris was _trying_ to change. He was fighting Hunter that night because he loved her. He was trying to prove himself. He was fighting for her, for their relationship.

The bathroom door opened, and Chris walked out looking amazingly hot. His long blonde hair, fell over his new, black neck brace. His eyes were radiant, as he buttoned his shirt. Mel walked over and helped him put on his jacket.

"It's too damn hot for this thing. Why do they have to get married outside anyways?"

Mel laughed and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of his jacket. She quickly kissed his soft lips. "Because, it's beautiful this time of year. And besides my sister loves the out doors."

"Fine! Whatever. I hope there's gonna be cold beer at the reception." He smiled and winked at her.

"Oh Chris! Behave." Mel giggled, as they walked out the door.

Sunset Cove Resort

"Where is my sister? I told Mel to be here early." Autumn said, as she toyed with her hair.

"I'll call her sweetie. Don't worry, she'll be here." Dawn replied, as she dialed Mel's number.

"I'm getting married in forty-minutes Dawn. She's the maid of honor. She should be here already."

Audi had forgiven Dawn about a month ago. Dawn had written her a long detailed letter, explaining everything. Apparently, Dawn had only been trying to get Rob away from Audi, because Dawn felt that Randy was the best choice for Audi. Dawn was trying to save her best friend from a broken heart and worse, thinking that Rob surely couldn't love Audi the way Ran did. And of course she had been right. While Audi was sitting at the hospital with Mel and Chris, Randy was right there by her side. He took care of everyone. Getting coffee, making phone calls and everything else. Between all the errands, Ran also managed to win Audi back. He brought her dinner in the waiting room, covered her up after she fell asleep and left little notes, expressing his love for her. In the week that she stayed by her sister's side, she never once heard from Rob. She knew the feelings that she once had for him were gone.

"Mel, where are you? Audi's freaking out! I don't know how much longer I can keep her calm." Dawn said into the phone. "Oh you are? Ok." She hung up.

"Mel is about three miles away."

Autumn breathed a sigh of relief. "She's always late." Audi laughed and turned her attention back to her hair.

"I love you!" Chris blurted out, as Mel turned onto the freeway.

"I love you too Chris!" She shot him a puzzled look, finding the outburst of emotion odd, because he wasn't really into verbally expressing his feelings.

"I just realize that I don't tell you that enough." He smiled and put his hand on her knee.

"Traffic is awful today. I guess all the _lucky_ people are heading to the beach." She laughed, knowing Chris would rather be anywhere that at a wedding.

"Hey, won't Audi understand, you know, if we blow off her big day? We can head to the beach too. Catch some rays, knock back a few cold ones."

"That would be great. But she's my sister, and I want to be there. It's won't be _that_ bad."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Ok, but I'm only sitting through this wedding to make you happy."

Melony laughed. It was good to have Chris here with her.

Flash Back

"_Hey...babe." Chris said in a groggy voice, as he woke up from surgery. _

"_How are you feeling?" Mel asked, as she held his hand. His face was pale and his eyes were blank._

"_I feel great. Waking up to your beautiful face makes all the pain go away." He squeezed her hand, as she leaned down and softly kissed his lips._

"_I'm so sorry about everything Chris. I feel like this is all my fault. I don't know how to fix this. How do I make things right?"_

_Chris gazed up into her eyes, a smile spread across his face. "Babe, it's in the past. Now we just need to move on. You were all I could think about going into surgery. I admit, I was scared. Scared that I would never see you again. You can make things right....Marry me!" Chris reached under the cover and pulled out the diamond engagement ring. "I held this ring in my hand all through surgery, praying that you would say yes. Mel, I don't want to lose you. I love you too much babe." Chris held out the ring on the palm of his hand. Mel had tears in her eyes. She felt so much love for him, her heart was literally about to burst._

"_Chris, I don't know what to say. Yes Chris. I will marry you." She laughed and cried tears of joy. He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. _

"_Chris, you make me so happy. I can't imagine my life without you either." _

_He looked at her lovingly. "Now you'll never have to." He brought her left hand up to his lips, planted a kiss on her palm and gazed into her eyes._

"_Sounds perfect to me."_

End Flash Back

Chris and Mel pulled into the parking lot. "Chris, are you sure your neck isn't hurting?"

"It's cool. I feel fine." He smiled and opened his door. They walked into the lobby of the resort and looked around. Mel kissed his cheek."I guess I'll go find the bride to be."

"Ok sweetheart. I guess I'll go find the guys. By the way, you look beautiful." He gave her a deep, heated kiss, and they parted ways.

"Hey Dawn! Hey sis! You look beautiful." Mel sais, as she entered the room where Audi was getting dressed.

"Hey Mel! I'm glad you're here. Now maybe she will stop fussing at me." Dawn said with a giggle and gave Mel a hug.

"Thanks sis. You look pretty amazing yourself. And don't pay any attention to Dawn, she's been into the bubbly."

"Bubbly! Where? I could use a drink or two." Mel said, scanning the room for champagne.

"Here girl, I'll pour you a glass." Dawn walked over to the mini bar and filled up another glass.

"Ok you two. Try to stay somewhat sober, so you don't fall down while walking down the aisle."

"Sure." Dawn and Mel said in unison, as they giggled and knocked back the champagne.

Looking in the mirror, Randy adjusted his tie over and over. Hunter, his best man, came offer to offer assistance.

"Here man let me help."

"Thanks. I just want everything to be perfect today." Randy said nervously.

"I'm sure it will be a day you'll never forget, that's for sure." Hunter chuckled.

"Hunter, you aren't going to cause trouble are you? Shit man, this is my day."

"Be cool Orton. I just want a chance to talk to Mel. And after the ceremony, when I, the best man, am escorting Mel, the maid of honor, down the aisle, it will be the perfect opportunity."

"Shit Hunter! Don't cause trouble. Chris and Mel have been through enough. They' re happy together. Leave them alone man. Past is past."

"Not until she knows I still love her and that I didn't break Jericho's neck on purpose."

"Whatever man. Let's go."

Chris sat at the bar, drinking a Corona, when Eric walked up and took a seat next to him.

"What's up Bischoff?"

"How you feeling Chris?" Eric signaled the bartender over and ordered a Corona for himself.

"I feel fine. I'll feel better when I'm back in the ring." Chris downed his beer and got up to leave.

"Look Chris, I wanted to talk to you about Mel, man to man. She's special and I don't want to see her get hurt. I love her and I want what's best for her. If she feels that you are what's best, then I have no choice but to trust that. For her sake, I hope we can be civil towards one another."

"Bischoff, I really don't have time for this. But know that, for Mel, I'll do anything, even if it means putting up with your phony ass." Chris extended his hand and they sealed the deal.

Randy, Hunter, Dave and Ric all stood at the altar, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Music played, as Mel walked down the aisle first. A look of shock registered on her face and spoke volumes, as she clearly didn't realize, that Hunter would be the best man. She took her place at the altar, seeking out Chris among the guests. She caught his eye and he gave her a playful wink. It was as if he were saying, don't worry, I know you love me. Mel smiled at him and waited as Dawn, Lita and Trish made their way down the aisle.

The wedding march played and Audi, escorted by her father, Chris Benoit, strolled down the aisle. She looked beautiful. She wore a simple, straight, silk gown and a crown of flowers on her hair. Randy beamed as he watched her walk down the aisle. Benoit kept glancing at his daughter, he was overwhelmed with pride. He kissed her cheek and handed her hand to Randy. The preacher gave an emotional sermon and proceeded with the vows. At the end, he asked the age old question. "Does anyone here, show just cause, why this couple, Randy Orton and Autumn Benoit, shouldn't be joined together in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold you peace."

"Stop! Don't do it!" Rob yelled from the end of the aisle.

To be Continued


	16. The Ending:YingYang

Sunset Cove Resort

Everyone turned their attention towards Rob. Autumn was speechless, until Randy spoke. "I'm going to kill him!" He started towards Rob, but Autumn grabbed his arm. "Don't Ran, he's not worth it. Don't make any more of a scene."

"The hell I won't. This is our wedding day and if Van Dam wants to cause trouble then I'll give him trouble."

Hunter and Dave restrained Ran before he could go any further. "Let us handle this man. Stay cool." Hunter and Dave made their way down the aisle to Rob, who stood his ground.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just need to give Audi this." Rob held up a small box. "Just let me give this to her, and I will leave."

Hunter and Dave smiled cockily. "Yeah sure, give it here. I'll see that she gets it." Hunter reached for the box. Rob stepped backwards. "No. I have to give it to her. Now get the hell out of my way." Rob pushed past the two hulking men and made his way down the aisle. Approaching Autumn, he looked deep into her eyes, bearing his soul. Never uttering a word, he placed the box in her hand. He turned to leave and cam face-to-face with an enraged Orton, who punched him right in the face. "You bastard! Can't you get the picture? Audi loves me. WE are getting married. GET OVER IT!!!"

Rob rubbed his jaw and glanced at Autumn, who was clutching the tiny box to her chest. He gave a slight smile and walked away.

Mel put her arm around her sister and whispered in her ear, "What was that all about?"

Autumn who was visibly shaken by the whole ordeal, managed to mumble. "I...I'm not sure." She shoved the box into Mel's hand. "Keep this safe, until I can open it."

"Do you need some time, or shall we continue?" The preacher asked impatiently.

"We're ready. Please continue." Randy held her hand in his.

Although Autumn's heart was being tugged by the haunting look she saw in Rob's eyes, she couldn't let it get to her. She was over him. Ran was the love of her life. But she couldn't deny the way her heart had raced when he showed up. She also, couldn't ignore the spark she felt when he placed the box in her hands. He still occupied a small corner of her heart, but not a big enough piece for her to call the wedding off. Now her heart belongs to Randy Keith Orton.

The ceremony continued and Randy and Autumn were pronounced husband and wife. They shared a beautiful kiss and ran down the aisle, as the guests blew bubbles.

Hunter escorted Melony. Followed by Dave and Dawn, Ric and Lita, Trish and Mark Jindrak. Hunter slightly tightened his grip on Mel's arm, "Now you have no choice but to listen to me."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say H. I love Chris, we're happy, the end."

"No Mel, it's not the end. I love you and I won't stop loving you. What happened in the ring that night was an accident. It was just one of those things."

"Hunter, I don't blame you for Chris's injury. I blame myself. I'm happy, I love him. Leave us alone, please."

"I can't move on Mel. I can't _just_ stop loving you. Do you expect me to just flip a switch and turn my heart off?"

"No I don't. But I do expect you to respect me and my decisions. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to find my fiancé." Mel turned to leave, H grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you." He smiled and walked away, leaving Mel completely stunned.

At the reception, everyone was having a great time. Audi and Ran did the cake cutting and of course, Ran ended up with cake all over his face. Then they made their way to the dance floor, for their first dance as Mr and Mrs Randy Orton.

Chris and Mel sat at a table by themselves drinking champagne. They were totally oblivious to everyone around them.

"I know you didn't have a clue that he was the best man. What I don't understand is why your sister didn't inform you of that tiny detail?" Chris said, as he knocked back his glass of bubbly.

"I don't know. I guess she has just had a lot on her mind."

"So are you going to tell me what he said to you when he escorted you down the aisle?"

"Um, he really didn't say much. Nothing that should cause you to worry. Can we drop this and just enjoy the moment?" Mel smiled and leaned over and planted a big kiss on him.

"Sure babe! We need to be heading back to the hotel if we are going to make it to Atlanta on time." Chris poured another glass of champagne.

Mel looked at him puzzled. _She_ had to be in Atlanta tomorrow for Raw, but Chris was suppose to stay at their Miami home and continue physical therapy.

"What do you mean we?"

"Well, I can't just sit at home without you. I'll go crazy." Chris sipped his bubbly and smiled his mega-watt smile. "I've decided to travel with you and be your manager."

"My manager? Chris are you drunk?"

"Not yet. Wait a few more minutes. No, seriously. You've been getting a lot of modeling offers since doing the cover of the Divas 2004 magazine. You need someone to field all those calls and crap."

Melony just laughed. She had to admire his creative determination of trying to spend time with her. "What about physical therapy Chris?"

"Well, I think the trainers at Raw can help me out and a lot of loving from you is all I really need."

"I love you Chris."

"I love you too babe. Now can we go?"

Mel threw her head back and laughed, feeling the effects of the champagne, she trailed a finger down his chest. "I can't wait to get you back to the room, you sexy beast! Just let me go say bye to Audi and give her this." Mel held up the gift from Rob.

"Hey guys, Chris and I need to run. Not everyone has time off to honeymoon like you two lovebirds." Mel said with a smile.

Autumn gazed into Randy's eyes and he leaned down and kissed her. Turning to Melony he smiled. "You don't need any time off sis, you can handle things." He playfully punched her in the arm.

"Hey that's Queen Sis to you! Now enjoy your time off, cause when you get back I'm going to take it to you in the ring. Now can I steal your wife for a minute?"

"Sure, as long as you bring her back."

"Yeah Ran, don't worry. I'll bring her back safely. Gee, you are stuck with her for life. A few minutes won't kill you." Mel laughed and pulled Audi out onto the patio.

"I'm really happy for you and Ran. You guys are lucky that you found each other." Mel gave her sis a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now here is the mystery gift from Rob, and I have something for you too." Autumn took the box and started to open it, but decided it could wait.

Melony handed her sister a larger box and watched as Audi opened it and pulled out a red, Raw brand tee shirt. "Um, ok. Thanks. I don't get it." Autumn thought her sister was playing some kind of trick.

"Well, you see, I got Eric to pull a few strings. In three weeks, you will officially be the newest member of Raw."

"You didn't! Oh Mel thank you so much! I mean it, thank you. You don't know what this means now I will be with my entire family. I love you so much. You are the greatest sister ever."

"Yeah, I know." Mel said with a cocky smile.

"How did you keep that secret from me?"

"It was easy since Eric just got the go ahead from Vince yesterday."

"Thanks Mel, I owe you."

"Well, I need to get Chris out of here before he gets too intoxicated."

"Ok. Give him a hug for me. I love you guys."

They hugged one last time and Mel left, leaving Autumn staring at the box she held in her hand. She sat down at a nearby table and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the box. Tears stung her eyes as she pulled out a gold and platinum, ying-yang necklace. She closed her eyes and held the pendant close to her heart.

Flash Back

"_You are my destiny Autumn. You were made for me. The heavens sent you here for me to love and cherish. I love you Audi." Rob held her hand as they walked along the beach. There was a full moon and stars filled the sky. "I can't imagine my world without you." He pulled he close and sweetly kissed her._

"_Rob, you are so wonderful."_

"_It's not hard to be wonderful to you. Loving you is easy, it's being away from you that kills me."_

"_Just give it some time Rob. We'll work it all out." The breeze blew gently as they walked along the shore. Rob came to an abrupt stop and started drawing in the sand._

"_Rob, what are you doing?"_

_He looked up at her and smiled. The moon reflecting in his eyes, his dimples shined as bright as the stars. He continued drawing a ying-yang symbol in the sand. He walked back to Audi and took her hand. "I know it's not technically a real ring, but it's the best I can do for right now. Will you Autumn? Will you marry me?"_

End Flash Back

Autumn opened her eyes and stared at the pendant in her hand. Tears fell, as she sobbed quietly.


End file.
